Best Friends For Never
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: Best friends till they end, that is the saying right? Sometimes McKenna wishes the end was closer, especially when your best friend is Peter Parker. Who also happens to be Spiderman. Series of One Shots. My Avengers Universe with Sony's Amazing Spiderman.


**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** Here is a quick little one shot. Showing a little more of McKenna and her best friend Peter Parker.

* * *

**Just One More Shot**

It didn't take her long to find her brooding best friend. Even if she hadn't gotten the call from Mary Jane she would've figured out he was at the Walkers Inn. It was Peter's favorite bar. She watched him take a shot of tequila and mope. She shook her head and decided that it was time to make an appearance.

"Mind if I take a seat?" McKenna questioned as she sat down. Peter just shrugged and refused to look at her.

"Free country" He whispered, running his fingers around the ring of his glass. McKenna got comfortable and stared at her best friend and couldn't help but feel for him.

"Peter-" She started.

"Save it McKenna." He hissed cutting her off, "I know Fury sent you here for damage control."

McKenna shook her head, "Nope. I'm off the clock. Contrary to popular belief I don't breathe, eat, and shit S.H.I.E.L.D." She reached over took the fresh shot in front of Peter and tossed it back.

Their Bartender smiled at her, "What can I get you sweets?" he cooed. McKenna smiled and held out 3 bills.

"First off. Not going to happen. Second. I'll take a shot glass and a bottle of whatever this guy next to me is tossing back. Thanks."

Defeated the bartender snatched the bills and walked away. McKenna slid her chair closer to Peter and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's ok P-Squared. It's not a big deal-"

He moved to get away from her, "Just stop it McKenna! I wanted to work-"

She narrowed her eyes, "-Wanted to work for a bunch of stuck up jerks who are power hungry. Ok. I see the appeal. Said no one ever."

Peter scoffed, "You!" He yelled, "You work for them!"

"No." She corrected, "I was forced to work for them. Not exactly my choice when they drugged me and tried to get me to help handle Stark."

Peter rolled his eyes, "So why stay? Why not just escape? You are powerful enough."

McKenna just shrugged, "They gave me unlimited access to their labs. Not everyone got their superpowers from a spider bite."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance, "Please stop. Whatever Kenna. You may not see it, but I thought if I worked for them- I could finally get the respect I deserve. That's why I needed this. I dreamed of this."

"Seriously? S.H.I.E.L.D? Dream job? Jesus." The bartender came back with the tequila and McKenna took it quickly and poured herself and Peter a glass. "You need to get a better dream. Take it from me." She held them both up and waited for him to take it, which he did.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is overrated. Pays horrible. Borderline sadistic. And the vacation time is shit. So how about we drink to a better dream."

Peter raised his brow, "And what would that be?"

McKenna smiled, "Head advisor at the new Stark Lab that may or mat not be coming to New York." She clinked his glass and he bowed his head shaking it before nodding.

"To Bigger Dreams then." He mused.

"P-Squared." She said in all honesty. "You don't need to be part of some shitty agency to feel like you are helping people. Look all around you. All the good you do for these people, that is the important thing." She poured them another shot. Peter sighed and picked it up.

"I guess- Yeah. You are right. I do help people."

McKenna smiled and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "That's my cutie. OK!" She yelled. Clashing her glass to Peters she smiled.

"Try to keep up Spider Dweeb."

Peter smiled holding his glass; "Try not to puke on my shoes this time."

McKenna laughed, "First day off since S.H.I.E.L.D kidnapped me? No promises."

They knocked back the shot and slammed it on the table. McKenna giving a howl of excitement that led straight into the night.

**-Break-**

The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't wearing any pants. There was a shirt on her body, that she was sure of, as well as undergarments. Though something was missing. Yeah. The pants. She took in her surroundings. The sun was unbearable and shining through the windows. She was in someone's guest room. Peters. She was in Peter's apartment! How she had gotten here, that was a mystery.

She looked at the nightstand and saw a glass of water, pills, and a folded note.

She reached over and sat up regretting it instantly. Popping the pills and water she read the note and instantly recognized the handwriting

_Morning sweetheart. Breakfast awaits._

"Stupid boyfriend" she grumbled.

Tossing back the covers slowly she groaned as a wave of nausea hit her. Rubbing her head, she noticed a small pile that caught her attention. On a chair across the room where her pants, folded. Still grumbling she walked over and grabbed them, shaking them out before putting them on.

"Stupid perfect boyfriend." She muttered buttoning her jeans, "Folding my clothes…"

Gathering the remaining strength she could muster, McKenna decided to make her way through the hallways until she reached the kitchen. She stopped midstep and took in the sight in front of her. Clint and Mary Jane, or MJ, stood in the kitchen happily conversing like long lost friends. MJ spotted McKenna and waved.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty has finally graced us with her presence. Have a seat. Clint should be done with lunch anytime now" MJ commented.

Clint couldn't help but laugh. McKenna's hair was far from perfect, the clothes from the night before were not wrinkled but they were not morning attire. Her childlike expression of dread was a sight he wouldn't forget for quite sometime. She ignored him and walked over near Mary Jane.

" My note says breakfast!" She complained, "Eggs! Bacons! I wanted breakfast!" McKenna almost cried.

Clint shrugged and turned away from his childish girlfriend, he went back to the stove and fiddled with the skillet, "If you had woken up before 1 pm," He mentioned, "Then it would still be on the table."

McKenna sighed and looked at the clock, a big 1:45 p.m. taunting her. She moaned putting her head in her hands. Mary laughed and sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"You never told me he was so charming. Clint I mean, we have had a very pleasant morning, haven't we?" She smirked while sipping on a cup of coffee. Clint seemed to agree.

"If we both weren't in committed relationships" He quipped, "We probably could've had a shot."

McKenna rested her cheek on the island and stared at Mary Jane, "He's yours if you want. The appeal is gone now that I won't be having breakfast."

MJ patted her cheek, "Oh you sad hung-over friend of mine."

"What are we talking about?" Peter grunted as he walked into the kitchen. Mary looked up from McKenna and gave her boyfriend a smile.

"We are just discussing how I am leaving you for Clint." MJ joked. No one except Clint noticed the light in the fixture above them flicker.

"Oh." Peter sat next to McKenna, "It was the arms wasn't it? Man. I knew I should've started lifting." MJ gave him a fake frown and nodded.

"Once you buy tickets to the gun show…" She cooed. The lights again flickered. Clint turned off the stove and coughed.

"Um..Guys-"

Mary gave him a polite smile, "Hold on Clint. Peter – maybe we can try and make it work one day. When your hair is a bit blonder and the arms are a bit bigger."

Peter groaned, "Whatever. That's ok. It's just me and my newly single friend McKenna over here, we can finally have our night in paradise- "

Then it happened. The bulb above them shattered. Peter stood up and grabbed MJ, pulling her out of the way. Clint sighed and poured the contents of his skillet onto a plate. McKenna sat there, head on the counter and didn't move.

"Sorry." McKenna finally answered. "It happens sometimes."

MJ rolled her eyes and went to get a small broom and dustpan. Peter, sitting down again, stared at her and picked glass out of his coffee cup.

"So… have you tried eating a snickers." He asked, "You know, before you blow up my entire apartment."

Clint walked over and stood behind McKenna before clearing his throat and setting a plate in front of her. McKenna looked up slowly and straightened up when she saw a loaded omelet sitting in front of her. She turned and without warning, kissed Clint with all of her being. He pulled her close and deepened it.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling against his lips. He gave her one more quick peck before walking away. A minute passed before McKenna lifted the fork and began to shove it into her face. Peter just laughed. Clint walked back over to the stove, began to grab the dishes, and set them in the sink to wash. MJ walked back and began to sweep the glass up; laughing at the speed McKenna was consuming her food.

"So tell me wonder boy" Clint began as he washed the dishes, "why aren't you begging for life this morning. You were just as shit faced as McKenna last night."

Peter laughed, "I don't get hung over. Thanks to my super spider powers."

Clint turned from the sink and looked back and forth between his girlfriend and her best friend.

"Speaking of spider powers. Which one of you thought it was a bright idea to let this one over here" He pointed to McKenna, " Scream at the top of their lungs that you were Spiderman."

Mouth full of food McKenna stared at her boyfriend, swallowed and set the fork down.

"I did that?" She asked politely.

Clint, Peter and MJ all nodded.

McKenna scoffed and shrugged, "How do you even know that? You weren't even there. Clint! You were following me! How could you-"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Ease up," He hushed. Then took out his phone, pressed a couple of buttons and held it up.

"This my fellow ladies and gents, is called a voicemail."

Then he pressed play. McKenna could only stand there in shame as her voice blasted throughout the small kitchen.

"_BABBBBBBBBY! IM DOWN AT 8__TH__ AND VERMONT. THAT OLD MAN BAR, DOING SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! Anyway. Spiderman is here. HEAR THAT! PETER NO. STOP. HAHA. IM HANGING OUT WITH SPIDERMAN. HE IS REALLY FUCKING-"_

Clint sets the phone on the counter and motioned to McKenna. "You single handedly told a small bar full of people that Peter Parker was Spiderman."

MJ laughed, "Except the two of you were so plastered by the time Clint and I arrived that everyone thought they were Spiderman."

McKenna picked up her fork, "I'm rather charming under the influence I think."

"Good." Clint quipped, "Because once we get back to S.H.I.E.L.D you can explain your reasons for your second voicemail to Fury."

Peter looked at McKenna who dropped her fork and pushed her plate away.

"I'm not hungry. I think I might be catching a cold."

Clint understood, "Good thing we have the best doctors at HQ, huh?"

Peter covered his mouth to laugh; McKenna shot him a deadly look. Suddenly working for S.H.I.E.L.D didn't seem so pleasing to Peter Parker anymore.

_-fin-_

* * *

**Authors Note:**I have more little one shots like this that involve these two and their friendship. I love her best friend being Peter Parker. He is awkward and adorable and she is spunky and crazy.


End file.
